Dead Town
Dead Town is a location visited in Jak II. It is an entirely ruined and abandoned sector of Haven City, not incorporated within the city's "new barrier." It was once a well-established sector in Haven City, evident with the amount of architecture and buildings that once stood there in hospitable condition. The sacred site, an old, historical hut, around which Dead Town was built, contained the Life Seed within it, something of grave interest to the metal heads. When they eventually attacked that part of the city, Baron Praxis pulled back and relinquished the district, leaving anyone outside the new barrier to die. Only the Shadow stayed behind and through unknown means managed to stop the assault, but only preserved the old hut. The rest of the sector suffered ruination, eventually brimming with toxic waters, plants, and other fauna such as glubs and znorkle tooths. History Upon first meeting Underground commander Torn, Jak and Daxter receive the mission "Retrieve banner from Dead Town", for which they had to steal the Baron's banner from the top of a ruined tower in order to prove themselves worthy of operating for the Underground movement. The duo managed not only to retrieve the banner, but also caused the tower to collapse in the process. Later in the game, when Torn received word of movement in Dead Town, he sent Jak and Daxter on the mission "Protect site in Dead Town", where they had to kill all metal head advancements. Before the mission, Torn gives Jak the Vulcan Barrel, attributed to the strength of a new enemy Jak would first encounter, the sling blaster. It is towards the end of this mission that Jak and Daxter discover that the sacred site is Samos' hut, and that Dead Town is where Sandover Village use to lay, therefore they were in the future. After meeting the Shadow, Jak and Daxter were once more sent to Dead Town in the mission "Get Life Seed in Dead Town", where they retrieved the Life Seed for the Shadow so that he may become "more sagely" and consult the plants in Haven Forest about their future. In the mission, Jak uses the Titan Suit to break through some of Dead Town's old construction in order to access the hut and retrieve the seed. When the Slums were renovated into New Haven in Jak 3 (that former sector containing the airlock to Dead Town), the area was no longer accessible and as such was not visited during the third game. However, Dead Town was still visible from the floating KG war factory. Geography Dead Town is effectively the ruins of a small town, the result of Baron Praxis abandoning it and rebuilding the city's walls further back. By the time Jak first enters the site, near the beginning of the game, it is in ruins and consists mainly of decaying buildings, harmful waters, and overgrowing weeds such as bulrushes and crabgrass. The site, being outside the city's walls, is home to a variety of dangerous creatures including metal heads and hostile amphibians. Remains of the old city wall may be seen with careful observation, sustaining holes and missing parts, while some parts of it connects to the new wall. The entire area is constructed upon the foundation of many concrete buildings leftover from previous civilization. Various old and decrepit huts, buildings, and other platforms are used to traverse the ruined area. Dead Town's layout does not seem to consist of many smaller homes used for individuals, but instead large buildings such as palaces, a tower, and large establishments, oftentimes held up with stone columns or other stone structures. Gallery Dead Town map.png|Map layout of Dead Town. Getting the Banner 1.png|The Baron's banner. Protect site in Dead Town 1.png Protect site in Dead Town 2.png References Category:Locations in Jak II